Holiday Complex
by yufa-san
Summary: Amigas decidem ir para uma casa de praia pretendendo descansar curtir e parar um pouco de trabalhar e o que elas queriam vira do avesso, pois esse "descanso" vira um total inferno, com direito a brigas com os seus invasores.Fic de fichas! FICHAS FECHADAS!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto não me pertence à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanfic de fichas abertas**

Oi gente, bem eu estava vendo fics (novidade), e vi algumas de fichas por aqui, e então pensei porque não? , então cá estou os perturbando

E no meio disso veio uma vontade muito doida que me deu ansiedade e se eu não escrevesse e postasse para ver se alguém queria participar, acho que ficaria doida com tantas idéias passando.

E a estória vai ser de amigas que vão para uma casa de praia, se divertir, comemorar, e parar um pouco de tanto trabalhar, e o que elas queriam não acontece em um todo e além de suas vidas ficarem de pernas para o ar e seus sentimentos também, pois esse descanso , e virado para um total inferno com brigas por quartos, pelo controle, não eram entre elas que brigavam, mas sim com os seus invasores.

Enfim Se alguém quiser, ai vai a o que eu preciso.

* * *

><p>Nomesobrenome:

Apelido (opcional)

Idade: (mais de 18)

Com o que trabalha:(se quiserem digam o do seu par também, talvez eu coloque uma profissão que você não goste)

Nacionalidade:

Personalidade:

Aparência:

Estilo:

Pijama:

Traje de banho:

Historia: (tudo, e porque resolveu ir para a casa de praia)

Gosta/não gosta

Afinidades: (coloque com que tipo de pessoas você mais tem afinidades, além de personagens do Naruto, pode ser personalidade de uma pessoa, jeito e etc.)

Medos:

Manias:

Hobbies:

Par:

O que acha dele (a):

O que acha dela (o):

Relação dos dois:

Cenas fortes são permitidas? (Ex: Hentai,mortes,...)

Ah! Podem me dizer se seu personagem é virgem ou não?

Duvidas?

Pares disponíveis:

**Naruto**: 19 anos

**Itachi**: 22 anos

**Sasori**: 20 anos

**Deidara**: 21 anos

**Hidan**: 19 anos

**Kiba**: 18 anos

**Suigetsu**: 19 anos

**Juugo**: 23 anos

**Shikamaru**: 20 anos

**Neji**: 20 anos

Copia mal feita do Sasuke, digo **Sai**: 19 anos

**Ino**: 18 anos

**Pain**: 20 anos

**Temari: **20 anos

**OBS**: Tem uma personagem minha na fic, ela a Aiya uma amiga para todas as horas que compra briga das amigas e amigos, e de sempre causar algum tipo de problema, vou descreve - lá .

* * *

><p>Nomesobrenome: Aiya Nakamura

Apelido: (opcional) pipoca, coração (por seus cabelos terem um cheiro de pipoca, apesar de ela cansar de lavá-lo ainda dizem que cheira a pipoca)

Idade: 20 anos

Com o que trabalha: Medicina, especializada em Cirurgia cardiovascular_._

Aniversario: seis de janeiro

Nacionalidade: japonesa/brasileira

Aparência: Tem os cabelos negros repicados que vão até a cintura, sendo que possuem duas grandes mechas azuis claras na frente e uma expressa franja, sua pele branca, mas sempre possui uma cor bronzeada por praticar exercícios, seus olhos são de um castanho mel, tem 1,64 odeia ser chamada de baixa, têm os cílios longos (o que deixa um pouco infantil quando come a piscar os olhos), nariz reto, os lábios formam uma sinuosa linha e se olhar direito um formato de coração, possui um corpo definido, suas coxas são torneadas (seu ponto forte), mas não possui muito seios, e sua cintura fina, mas tem o quadril um pouco largo.

Personalidade: e bem calada e calma, mas às vezes bem explosiva, tem uma imã que parece atrair problemas, sempre que tem um lá está ela, ou arrumando um também ou até mesmo não sendo seu, e sem nem mesmo participar dele sempre culpada por aquilo acontecer, não muito carinhosa então quando demonstra algum afeto, ela realmente está com um problema e sempre ajuda um amigo quando está com problemas, aliais 30% de seus problemas são de amigos, 40%que ela mesma arranja e o resto fica por conta da sua ótima sorte, vive pensativa e distante, adora se juntar com os amigos e brincar de algo que não envolva seus sentimentos, aliais lida muito mal com eles, muito confusa quando o assunto seus sentimentos, foge literalmente quando tem de lidar com eles e a marca da sua personalidade e a desligardes, nunca estar a par do que acontece, sempre a ultima ou umas das ultimas, a saber, de algo, talvez seja por isso que se perde, não tem muito senso de direção, então não a de um carro para dirigir porque alem de não saber o caminho e se perder ainda pode causar um acidente porque dirige muito mal.

Estilo: saias de todas as cores e tamanhos, e vestidos esvoaçantes e curtos e alguns mas colados e provocantes (apesar de que não o veste para provocar), macacões também e quando não tem que sair fica sempre de pijama, costuma usar camisolas até a metade das coxas ou umas até os pés, mas transparentes umas são de um vermelho vibrante o que provocante, quando faz uma única trança nos cabelos coloca fitas fazendo assim um arco de fita, odeia salto, então normal a ver de sandálias ou de sapato, odeia quando tem que vestir um salto, não gosta de brincos e nunca tira um pingente com uma folha de ouro (que foi o que sua mãe lhe dera, quando está ainda era bebe).

Traje de banho: e não gosta de biquíni, prefere os sunquíni e até maiôs só que decorados e de tamanhos médios.

Historia: Faz pouco tempo que Aiya já está no quarto ano da faculdade de medicina, e no meio disso uma das mais novas no país e uma das melhores também, faz estagio em um dois hospitais mais conceituados do país, não queria viajar, havia muita gente para salvar, mas o seu cansaço poderia prejudicar sua profissão então sua mentora a obrigou a trancar a matricula na faculdade (já que ela está bem frente dos demais), e tirar dois meses de ferias

Gosta/não gosta: olhar as estrelas de noite, ou luzes de um monte de casas juntas, pois parece um monte de estrelas coloridas, além de quase todos os esportes. E odeia pessoas falsas e metidas

Medos: tem muito medo de velocidade por isso odeia motos, tem medo de sapos corre grita muito quando alguém diz que tem um perto dela, tem medo de filme de terror, abra a primeira pessoa que estiver na sua frente, e tem medo do que possa sentir por uma pessoa e se magoar depois, como se criasse uma barreira, e pode ser criancice mais tem medo de trovões, porque logo depois pode faltar luz, tem muito medo do escuro, fica descontrolada quando fica em um, e tem fobia a lugares fechados.

Mania: Tem a mania de ficar mordendo o lábio inferior quando está pensativa, e beber suco de morango que já virou uma mania ou um vício.

Hobbies: olhar as estrelas, e correr assim que o sol se p e o que justifica as suas pernas torneadas, pode ser perigoso, mas a menina tem um bom soco e um belo chute, nadar de noite (ela tem uma mania bem noturna)

Par: Gaara

Como lida com ele:

Lida muito mal com Gaara, o acha frio e calado e além de metido, passaria muito bem sem falar com ele, se não começassem a brigar pela a mesma coisa, cansada de fazê-lo ele desistir do que ela quer, resolve seduzi-lo e o fazer ser um cachorrinho em suas mãos só não percebeu que ele tinha o mesmo plano

Como lida com ela:

A acha extremamente barulhenta e que não sabe ficar nenhum minuto sem arranjar confusão, além de ser teimosa e não ceder para o que ele quer cansado das discussões que não chegariam a lugar nenhum resolve seduzi-la, primeiro por diversão para implicar com ela, segundo por vingança, e logo depois por começar a gostar dela.

Relação dos dois:

Exatamente de cão e gato, nenhum dois dos cede, e fica em uma brincadeira até muito infantil de sedução, no meio de tudo isso nem percebem quando a briga vira uma atração.

Cenas fortes são permitidas? Sim

Minha personagem apesar de tentar seduzir Gaara, é virgem, não tem muito tempo para relação e nem percebeu o tempo passar

* * *

><p>Bem na primeira vez que eu lancei a fic, o Fanfiction comeu alguns acentos, e eu não percebi de começo, e concertei, assim como modifiquei o nome da minha personagem, e coloquei a Temari disponível, então quem a quiser, bem é isso pessoal, talvez semana que vem eu já poste o capitulo um.<p> 


	2. Fichas Escolhidas

Sei que demorei, peço desculpas por isso (expliquei o motivo, no final do capitulo)

_**Fichas Escolhidas**_

_**Marie Louise Perrou (18)- Primeiro ano em um curso de Psicologia, e trabalha fins de semanas em um bar X Inuzuka Kiba (18)**_

_**Jennifer Brand's – Medica Pediatra (20) X Uchira Itachi (22)**_

_**Mio Nekomata (20) – Trabalha em uma lanchonete X Hidan (19)**_

_**Haruka Mizuno (19)- Estudante de engenharia mecânica 2°ano X (Par mudado por PM) Hozuki Suigetsu (19)**_

_**Sullyvan Heartnet (20) - Estagiaria em um jornal X Uzumaki Naruto (19)**_

_**Shiroi Ryuuzaki (19) – Engenheira civil X Akasuna No Sasori ( 20)**_

_**Tiffany McGuiness (18) – Engenheira química X Nagato Pain (20)**_

_**Natsuhi Sayuuri (19) - Modelo X Sabaku No Kankuro**_

_**Alicia Marins (18) – Estudante de Biologia X Hyuuga Neji (20)**_

_**Stephani Bezz (19) – Psicóloga e estudante de psiquiatria X Nara Shikamaru (20)**_

_**Seicchirou Tanaka – Trabalha como DJ (19) X Yamanaka Ino (18)**_

_**Kaoru Ryuuzaki ( 19) Vocalista de uma banda X Sabaku no Temari (20)**_

Bem pessoal aqui termina a ficha dos escolhidos, digo sinto muito para quem não entrou, mas ainda há vagas, ainda tem o Juugo, Sai, Deidara e Shino, vamos lá pessoal, tentem mais uma vez.

Enfim, espero que gostem

* * *

><p>Já estava entediada, viajar de carro e sozinha era entediante, talvez devesse ter ido com sua amiga, mas estava ocupada demais, e nem ao menos tinha certeza que iria ainda pensativa, notou que o carro parou<p>

- Só pode ser brincadeira – Resmungou, abrindo a porta do carro, fez a volta e abriu o capo e começou a tossir, pela fumaça que saia.

- Não acredito – Respirou fundo, e acabou por sorrir – Só pode ser realmente brincadeira.

Olhou para os lados, não tinha nenhum automóvel na estrada, claro que se fosse a uma cidade, não demoraria muito para alguém ir ajudá-la, afinal uma loira, com cabelos na altura da cintura, lisos e cacheados e olhos azuis claros, e um corpo atraente, chamaria atenção.

Pegou o celular, e viu que ele estava sem sinal.

- Que tipo de lugar não há sinal? – Sorriu ainda mais – Será que agora que chega o sereal killer?

Escorou-se no carro, não sabia mexer em um carro, se dessem para dela uma criança chorando sem parar, ela conseguiria fazê-la parar, só na conversa, mas carro, não era com ela, não tinha aqueles olhinhos brilhantes e sorridentes de criança, apenas faróis.

Ficou um tempo parado, pensando no que fazer, não soube quanto tempo ficou assim, até alguém cutucar seu ombro, e ela soltar um grito mentalmente, mas por fora, encarou a pessoa

- Precisa de ajuda? – Disse uma garota, era evidente que era uma, sua estatura baixa, cabelos loiros encaracolados escapando do capacete, olhos azuis escuros que se viam na viseira do capacete, além do corpo definido, e o que era muito evidente, seios grandes.

- Gostaria muito – Sorriu, a garota retribuiu o sorriso, e tirou o capacete, fazendo assim, seus cabelos atingirem a cintura, e uma franja presa no meio da cabeça, por laços de diferentes cores, o que não tinha ficado evidente, pois o capacete o encobrira

- á Muito tempo parada aqui? – Perguntou a menina olhando o motor do carro

- Na verdade, não faço idéia, estava esperando Letherface me dar uma carona, se tivesse uma floresta pediria para o Jason, mas como é uma estrada... – A garota sorriu, e a outra riu.

- Sabia que uma garota com uma camisa com essas escritas "Te desejo. Quero te levar pra cama. Fazer você suar, tremer. Quero ver você delirar. Espero-te! Assinado: A gripe.", seria divertida – Apontou para a camisa da outra.

- Jennifer, Jennifer Brand's, mas pode me chamar de Jen – Falou para a garota que estava debruçada sob o capo do carro.

- Haruka Mizuno, ou Haru, Mizu... já sei o que aconteceu, resolvo isso em minutos – Andou até sua moto, tirando uma coisa que surpreendeu Jennifer

- Chocolate? Vai ajudar?

- Sim, muito está vendo - Apontou para ela mesma que estava seria, e logo depois mordeu o chocolate, e voltou a apontar para seu rosto

- Feliz – Sorriu, voltando para o capo do carro, depositando um liquido de um recipiente medio, que Jen identificou como água.

- Tenta ligar agora – Pediu, a outra entrou no carro, e girou a chave, logo depois se ouviu o som do moto ligando.

Sorriu ainda mais, e saiu do carro para agradecer, e viu Haruka em cima da moto, colocando o capacete.

- Estou meio atrasada, ah, você estava sem água e o seu motor superaqueceu – Sorriu, acelerando a moto

- Só queria dizer... Muito obrigada – Falou, sim a outra não a escutou, mas não podia deixar de dizer aquelas palavras

- Agora chego

* * *

><p>Suspirou tudo bem que ir até ali e pegar aquele avião tinha sido uma tarefa difícil, sabia que precisava descansar, o problema era que seu empresário discordava, o qual ela havia demitido, admitia que fora drástica, afinal ele era o seu amigo, mas não podia tomar conta daquele jeito da sua vida, estava precisando respirar.<p>

- Conversarei com ele assim que chegar – Murmurou, não sabia quando voltaria, talvez ligasse para ele assim que chegasse, dependia de como seria aquela viagem.

Não sabia mesmo o que estava fazendo, um telefonema, só um, e ela estava ali.

Quem diria que Natsuhi Sayuuri, iria tirar férias, se alguém dissesse isso para ela, provavelmente riria, e chamaria a pessoa de maluca, mas agora ali, ela só podia sorrir.

* * *

><p>- Será que falta muito para chegar? – Se perguntou o menino, a garota que estava do seu lado, suspirou.<p>

- Não sei... Você não disse que era para o norte – A garota olhou para ele, seus olhos Azuis escuros, mostrando cansaço

- Sim, mas você disse que era para o Sul – Respondeu, olhando para o mapa

- Mas... como viemos parar no... – Olhou para o mapa, e depois para a rua – Oeste?

-... Estamos perdidos – O garoto soltou um suspiro cansado

- Isso eu fiquei sabendo, a cinco minutos de caminhada – Disse a garota, ajeitando os óculos com as duas mãos

- Vamos Shiroi, não é tão Ruim assim, podemos viver de esmola, assim, eu canto e você passa o chapéu – O garoto passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros arrepiados, os bagunçando ainda mais, sorrindo, levando um cascudo da irmã

- Ai... era só dizer que não via a graça – O garoto continuou sorrindo

- Não era para ter uma praia próxima? – O Ryuuzaki mudou de assunto, não era de implicar com sua irmã, só ás vezes, e também não adiantaria, Shiroi balançou a cabeça, confirmando

- Então acho que achamos – Sorriu – Sinto cheiro de mar

A garota riu, não era muito de rir, mas tinha quase certeza que o sol queimará os neurônios do seu irmão, só podia

- Vem Shiro – Pegou no braço da irmã, e saiu correndo, sob protestos da mesma

* * *

><p>Acordou sentindo a água batendo nos seus pés.<p>

Abriu um pouco os olhos, sentindo uma dor de cabeça, pelo visto, sentiria a dor da festa do dia anterior, e para melhorar, dormira na praia. Suspirou, talvez devesse aceitar o convite do amigo, se levantou batendo as mãos nas roupas, o que não adiantou muito, bem não se importava, balançou os cabelos pretos e lisos, tirando um pouco a areia, a franja desfiada ainda possuía um pouco.

Seicchirou não se importava com a areia, se não o incomoda-se, tudo bem, mas já que estava ali e tinha sido convidado, podia ir pelo menos até a casa, se ele não se enganava, ela ficava depois de uma trilha, tirou os all star, e começou a andar.

* * *

><p>A garota tomava cuidado para não cair, ainda não entendia como uma praia podia ficar escondida em meio a pedras, e pelo o que via, por uma trilha também, agora como chegaria até a casa?<p>

- Ai – Choramingou, assim que caiu no chão, procurou os óculos, que tinham caído, quando os encontrou, Olhou para os lados, só via a mata, e o barulho das arvores, soltou um gemido baixo, não devia ter ido sozinha, recomeçou a andar, e logo depois a correr, o que não deu certo, porque caiu outra vez

- Essa doeu – Disse com lagrimas nos cantos dos olhos levantando-se, e arrumando os fios de cabelos, castanhos mel, que lhe caíram sobre a face.

- A casa não deve ficar muito longe – Consultou o mapa, se falassem que ela, Alice estaria no meio da mata e sozinha, ela provavelmente tremeria, agora não havia jeito, estava ali e teria que ir até o final.

* * *

><p>Se não se enganava, era aquele o endereço, mas... olhou para a "casa"<p>

- Não era para ser uma casa de praia? – Continuou olhando para a casa, desconfiada, olhou para o papel que tinha nas mãos, olhou para o endereço, fez isso repetidas vezes, até sorri sarcástica

- Devia ter previsto que a casa dela seria assim – Balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo, porque não estava surpresa? Se fosse a messes atrás, estaria nesse momento pensando em uma capa... não devia estar pensando nisso, podia ouvir a voz do seu psicólogo " Senhorita Heartnet, relaxe, não precisa lembrar-se disso nesse momento" lembrando disso, apertou o interfone

- Mas bem que ela podia ser bem menos escandalosa – Sorriu meio venenosa, esperando ser atendida.

* * *

><p>- Já disse que não podemos parar o carro para comprar sorvete – Disse já zangada.<p>

A Menina choramingou

- Não adianta – Nem ao menos olhou para a Menina, ainda continuava olhando para estrada

- Como você é ruim Lou – A loira riu, vendo a morena cruzando os braços, um pouco irritada.

- Às vezes você é pior que a Nodoka, Aiya – Acabou por sorri – Tem cinco minutos

Disse parando o carro em um posto, a morena saiu do carro quase correndo, em direção a loja de convivência, Louise olhava para a morena andando até a loja e continuou sorrindo, ela devia ter sido uma santa em outra vida

- Ela não tem jeito mesmo – Ino riu, era sempre assim, Louise concordou, sim era sempre assim

- E então vamos tomar um ar? – Disse, olhando para a pequena, adormecida em sua cadeirinha

-... será que não tem morango? – Continuava procurando um pote de sorvete de morango, o qual não encontrou, e bufou irritada, pegou um pacote de biscoitos e se dirigiu até o balcão, saindo logo depois

- Não tinha sorvete de morango? – Perguntou a Yamanaka, assim que viu Aiya se aproximando com um pacote de biscoitos

- Não – Ofereceu o biscoito para a loira, que recusou, como sempre, e logo depois para a Garota com cabelos negros e curtos, que estava voltando, depois de encher o tanque

- Tenho que ir ao banheiro – Falou, depois de recusar o biscoito que a outra a ofereceu

- Me dá ela? – Pediu a Nakamura, para a loira, que recusou – Me dá Ino

E assim se iniciava mais uma discussão pela a pequenina, que continuava dormindo

Já Louise, estava terminando de recolocar, seu laço, em seu Rasta, era um pouco inacreditável que estava ali com sua filha e junto com Aiya e Ino, para o grupo ficar completo, faltava uma que decidiu ir primeiro, mas bem ela precisava tirar umas férias, e aquela casa de praia, foi perfeita para seus planos, mas parando para pensar agora... era a casa dos Sabaku...então...Bem, não pensaria naquilo, agora, estava em uma viajem, e iria aproveitá-la.

- Vai demorar muito para chegar? – Perguntou Aiya assim que Louise entrou no carro, enquanto continuava colocando Nodoka na cadeira, parecia que a menina tinha puxado a "Tia" não acordava por nada, continuava adormecida

- Acho que não – Ino tentava ler o mapa, que achará dentro do porta luva

- Se quiser posso dirigir... você parece cansada Lou

- E deixar você matar a nós quatro? – Riu, colocando o cinto

- Não vejo a graça

Louise continuou rindo, e ligou o carro

* * *

><p>Acho que ficou curto, me desculpem por isso, mas estou com uns problemas aqui em casa, minha vó está doente, e minha mãe está muito triste, acabou que eu também, meus irmão, bem... está complicado, me desculpe mesmo, eu já tinha isso escrito á algum tempo, mas queria incrementar ou escrever outra coisa, mas aconteceu coisas, e não queria que ficasse como se não fosse continuar a Fic, desculpe outra vez, se os decepcionei, devo postar a continuação, em duas ou três semanas, espero que compreendam<p>

E se algum personagem não ficou como queriam, me avisem, é a primeira vez que lido com personagens maiores de dezoito.

Ah... quase me esqueço, devem ter percebido que não foram todos os personagens, nesse capitulo, e que ainda deixei as fichas abertas,o próximo vai aparecer quem faltou.

Beijos e abraços da Yu-chan ( brigada pelo apelido HWinchester, me lembrou algumas coisas)


	3. Surpresas

**Naruto não me pertence à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanfic de fichas fechas.**

Estou de volta e com novos integrantes bem vinda 'angel'0' e Valkchan

* * *

><p>- Você disse que elas chegariam logo – Resmungou Sayuuri, apoiando a cabeça entre as palmas das mãos.<p>

- Que culpa eu tenho delas serem lerdas? - A loira bufou irritada

- Tem toda a culpa, quando decidi vir digo - Natsuhi sorriu - intimou gentilmente, alegando que eu precisava de diversão e que se não fosse por bem, você, sabakuno Temari me drogaria, me jogaria no seu carro e me traria na marra.

- Não foram com essas palavras - Temari fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços

- É claro que não, acho que eu não seria capaz de descrever as palavras e os gestos que você fez com tamanha perfeição e doçura – Dessa vez Sayuuri sorriu sarcástica.

- Como se você não pudesse Yuuri - A morena que até então estava calada resolveu se pronunciar, por perceber que se não intervisse a conversa não terminaria.

- Verdade... mas sabe Bezz, eu sei que mesmo você não falando nada, também está entediada, você mesmo disse que Temari chegou não faz nem uma semana aqui, e que teve poucas horas para escolher se comparecia por bem ou por mau, e agora ela vem com uma ideia maluca que chegaram mais meninas, e eu gostei, quanto mais gente mais divertido...mas estou começando a pensar que a Temari me chamou para uma festa de Stripper - Disse Natsuhi

- Sabe que não pensei nessa possibilidade - A Sabaku sorriu maliciosamente

- Meninas, por favor, não discutam - Falou a garota, mantendo seus olhos azuis fixos no mini game.

- Assim sua frase perde o efeito Tooru, nem ao menos nós olha - Temari suspirou.

- Não preciso olhar para saber, que estão discutindo uma coisa sem nexo - A garota sorriu, mas ainda assim não parou de olhar para a pequena tela do mini game.

- Meninas o almoço está pronto - A hyuuga anunciou timidamente, chegando à sala, com o avental ainda na cintura, e com um rosto corado e um sorriso tímido no rosto.

Tiff que estava calada olhou surpresa para Hinata, não tinha percebido quando Hinata tinha saído da sala para fazer o almoço e nem ao menos pediu ajuda.

- Mas são meio dia, ainda, não está cedo? – Perguntou Roxy, e leu outra vez os lábios da Hyuuga que pronunciaram um pedido de desculpas, estava com ouvindo musica e até muito alta, mas aprendera a ler os lábios por mais necessidade de ouvir alguém sem tirar os fones de ouvido.

A hyuuga começava a ganhar cor, e apertar a barra do avental, pronta há pedir mais um pedido de desculpas por ter ido à frente e ter feito o almoço.

- Vem vamos comer logo - Temari se levantou do sofá, mas não chegou a dar nem três passos para a companhia tocar.

- Alguém chegou à boa hora - Tooru finalmente olhou para os presentes na sala, e sorriu observando Temari sair do aposento.

* * *

><p>Sentia o sol, estava quente, muito quente, mas qual era daquela mata? Por acaso ela virou um matagal imenso, porque pelo o que se lembrava não era longe, então não entendia porque não tinha chegando.<p>

- Será que me perdi? - consultou o relógio que tinha no pulso, já era meio dia, não tinha muito tempo que entrou naquela trilha.

- Perdida?

A garota se assustou, e de reflexo colocou as mãos rentes ao corpo.

- Calma, não sou nenhuma assassina - Segundos depois a menina se tocou que avia lembrado a outra que ela podia ser uma assassina - quer dizer, eu acho que também estou um pouco, estou aqui já faz uns vinte minutos e acho que passei pela a mesma arvore mais de três vezes.

- E-eeu... eu... - Alici começava a gaguejar e a corar

- Bem, Mio Nekomata - Estendeu a mão, e a outra hesitou mais a apertou.

- Alicia Martins

- Bem, sabe onde fica a casa de ferias dos Sabaku? - Perguntou depois de perceber que tinha ganhado um pouco mais de confiança por parte de Alicia, agia espontaneamente, como se conhece Alicia não há alguns minutos, mas sim há anos.

- Estou indo para lá - Disse timidamente ajeitando os óculos, o sorriso de Mio se alargou.

- Que ótimo, podemos ir juntas? Prometo que não te mato e te desovo no matagal - Mio sorriu começando a andar, Lici engoliu a seco mesmo ficando um pouco assustada com as palavras da menina que mais parecia uma adolescente, após uns minutos de conversa que foram mais de Mio do que da própria, percebeu que ela era uma boa pessoa, só era um pouco avoada.

* * *

><p>Arqueou uma sobrancelha<p>

- Não acredito que estava certo - Shiroi disse surpresa, não era sempre que Kaoru dizia uma coisa a se levar a serio, não que ele dissesse sempre besteira, o problema era que ele dizia tudo, sendo ou não besteira.

- Devia me dar mais credito - Sorriu - Agora... era para onde mesmo?

- Bem... parece que tem uma trilha, mas acho melhor irmos pela a estrada mesmo - Sugeriu Shiro, olhando para o mapa que tinha nas mãos

- porque nanica? Com medo de insetos... cobras? - O garoto sorriu, e a Ryuusaki o ignorou, o que ele já esperava - vem, acho que pela a trilha é mais rápido.

- pode não ser seguro

- Rápido ou seguro? Nunca os dois maninha, vem logo - Falou Kaoru começando a andar, sendo seguido logo depois por Shiroi

* * *

><p>- É aqui - Bateu à porta do carro, o que assustou a morena que estava dormindo no banco de trás<p>

- o que aconteceu? - Perguntou Aiya sonolenta, coçando o olho

- Você dormiu de mais, foi isso que aconteceu, senhorita Akamura - Ino olhou-a acusadora e a outra sorriu um tanto quando sarcástica

- Você devia tentar, dizem que é o sono da beleza, você realmente devia tentar - Alfinetou Aiya, fazendo com que a Yamanaka inflasse as bochechas, irritada

- Olha aqui Aiya...

- Parem crianças - Marie sorriu - já chegamos isso que importa

- já está até de tarde - A Yamaka olhou para seu limpo e sem nuvens

- O que esperavam? Com a Aiya querendo sorvete, você banheiro e a mocinha aqui - Louise olhou para a pequena que segurava a mão - querendo biscoito, pensei que só chegaríamos amanhã

- Mas Temari não disse que era uma casa de praia? Porque é uma mansão? - Aiya olhava para a casa, que era realmente uma mansão

- eu já esperava, se tratando dos Sabaku, eu já esperava - Louise apertou a companhia, e se virou para falar com as meninas, mas Aiya e Ino já estavam em outra discursão, A Perrou não pode evitar um suspiro, não entendia o porquê de tanta discursão, na verdade entendia, divagou observando a duas discutindo e só saiu do "transe" quando ouviu a tão conhecida voz

- Até quem fim, pensei que teria que buscar cada uma á puxada de orelhas - Temari broqueou, mas logo depois abriu um largo sorriso, e abraçou cada uma, com direito a puxada de bochechas em Nodoka, que reclamou arrancando sorrisos

- Entrem - Convidou,

Um misto de encantamento e surpresa invadiu as quatro, Lou,Aiya,Ino e Nodoka olhavam o jardim no hall de entrada, era lindo...verde e com um canteiro de rosas, palmeiras, simplesmente lindo ao ver das garotas

E a surpresa continuou sendo a mesma quando adentraram á mansão, esplendida era a palavra certa, e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante, e só depois de ficarem babando pela a mansão que notaram que tinha mais pessoas na sala

- Prazer - Bezz sorriu - Stephani Bezz

Se apresentando, assim como as outras também

- Tiveram dificuldades para vir? Porque eu sinceramente tive – Jen perguntou

- Bem, fora essas três não tivemos nenhum – Lou sorriu

- Lou - brigou Aiya, fazendo todas rirem

- Eu tive uns problemas com o meu carro e parece que me enviaram um anjo da guarda - Continuou Jennifer

- Prazer, anjo da guarda - Brincou Haruka, as três presentes não entenderam - Nós encontramos na estrada a ajudei com o carro, mas não pensei que ia a encontrar na casa da Temari com um garfo de alface na boca

A explosão de gargalhadas foi inevitável, parecia que eram um grupo de amigas se encontrando depois da formatura

- Que é? Era o almoço - Jen bufou, fingindo irritação, e continuaram rindo, até a companhia soar

- Parece que estamos ficando completas - Temari se levantou indo em direção à porta, e depois aparecendo com duas meninas, uma de óculos e a outra que exalava um ar rebelde

- Meninas, Mio e Lici, finalmente todas estão aqui - Temari sorriu quando notou que todas as olhavam interessadas

- Agora posso dizer o porquê de chamar todas aqui - A sabaku disse, logo depois de Mio e Alice se acomodarem no sofá ou cadeira - Eu já pretendia fazer uma viajem, andava um pouco estressada, muito estressada para falar a verdade

- Se você calma é assustadora, imagina estressada, Ui - Heartnet riu, assim como as outras e Temari também

- Continuando, eu estava estressada, e precisava urgentemente de ferias, mas não queria ir sozinha, e vi que algumas amigas minhas também estavam pensando em viajar e outras precisavam, decidi chamar todas e nós juntarmos e ter ferias inesquecíveis de amigas, só para nós, e conseguir ter todas aqui - Temari disse sorrindo, algumas sorriram junto com a sabaku, outras expressaram um meio sorriso, ou só um meneio de cabeça, Temari suspirou e abriu a boca para continuar, mas a companhia não a deixou

- Não estávamos todas aqui? - Perguntou Tiff, e a Sabaku de sobrancelhas franzidas saiu, e voltou ainda com o rosto expressando confusão e junto com ela dois meninos e uma menina

- Ahá, sabia que esse papo de ferias entre amigas não colava, são gogo boys* - Disse Jen sorrindo, a maioria sorriu maliciosa compreendendo, e as que restaram, estavam confusas, assustadas, principalmente a Hyuuga e Martins, que pareciam que iam desmaiar a qualquer instante

Os meninos olharam para a Brand's, logo depois olharam um para o outro, e olharam Temari, confusos, assim como a própria. O Silencio reinava, na certa seria cômico se não fosse trágico

- Não é isso meninas, eu não sei o que está acontecendo - Temari disse, e pode ouvir suspiros aliviados

- Duvido... - Heartnet disse duvidosa, e pode ouvir alguns "Eu também"

- Então se é isso mesmo, porque a menina? - Perguntou a Sabaku

- Sei lá, talvez seja um trans. - Arriscou Haruka, o que deixou Shiroi nervosa

- Eu sou mulher - Falou shiro, ajeitando os óculos, nervosa

- Então quem são vocês? - Perguntou baixinho e timidamente Hinata

- Kaoru Ryuuzaki

- Seicchirou Tanaka

- Shiroi Ryuuzaki

- estão juntos? - Perguntou Ino, afinal os três tinham chegado juntos

- Não - Responderam em uníssimos

- Nós encontramos no portão - Explicou Shiro

- Ainda não entendo...convidou eles Temari? - Perguntou Tooru, não estava entendo nada, assim como todos

- Não

- Então... - A confusão era nítida, nos rostos confusos

- Quem os chamou? - Perguntou confusa Temari

- Sabaku no Kanguro

- Akasuna no Sasori - Os dois meninos disseram ao mesmo tempo, a Sabaku suspirou...entendeu, finalmente compreendia

- Temari...Kankuro não é seu irmão mais velho? - Perguntou Marie, Temari balançou a cabeça confirmando

- Mas ele não estava viajando a trabalho? - Aiya perguntou, confusa

- Devia, quando Kankuro o chamou? - Perguntou Temari

- Dois dias atrás, viemos no mesmo avião, e o chamei para a festa que tocaria, ele foi e acabamos virando amigos de guerra nessas duas semanas - Seissiroi disse calmamente, ele se referia ás festa em que começaram a frequentar juntos, nessas duas semanas

- Duas semanas?...Kankuro, ah! Se o papai souber... - A Sabaku deixou no ar, e logo depois olhou para os dois irmãos

- Se não me engano Akasuna é amigo do meu irmão, Gaara - Temari bateu na testa após dizer o nome do irmão, e murmurou uma "Droga", e começou a andar em círculos

- Temari? - Chamou Hinata timidamente

- Temari - Chamou Roxy

- Sabakhu no Temari - Chamou Bezz, e a Sabaku a olhou, suspirou e disse logo após

- Problemas...

* * *

><p>- M-meninos, e-estão vindo? - Gaguejou Hinata, se ficar no meio de tantas meninas á deixava constrangida, com meninos então, a situação piorava<p>

- Calma meninas, calma, não sabemos se viram para está casa - Temari tentou acalma-las, o que não deu certo

- Kankuro vem - Seicchiro disse, encostado no batente da porta

- Sasori também - Falou Kaoru, Temari os fuzilou com o olhar, o que eles responderam com a indiferença

- Não podemos dizer nada, se não o vemos, não consigo falar com Kankuro, provavelmente perdeu o celular em uma festinha, e Gaara, bem nem tenho telefone de Gaara, francamente duvido muito ele aparecer por aqui

- Você duvida muito Temari - O ruivo adentrou na sala, sob olhares um tanto observadores das meninas

- Gaara...oh! Merda Gaara, o que faz aqui? - A Sabaku perguntou vendo o irmão entrando na sala e parando perto de onde ela se encontrava

- Esqueceu que está casa é de nos três? - O ruivo deu um sorriso de lado

- Você podia pelo menos andar de vagar Gaara - Um loiro entrou emburrado e falando um tanto alto, e notou pessoas na sala

- Konichiwa* - Naruto sorriu coçando a cabeça, um pouco envergonhado

- Você é mesmo lento - O Uchira entrou logo depois, ao contrario do loiro, ele sabia que tinham pessoas na casa, só pelo fato de ter carros na garagem, e de Gaara ter entrado rapidamente na mansão, e no mesmo instante que o moreno entrou, entrou outro moreno com cara de sono, e com as mãos nós bolsos de sua calça, assim com um ruivo, que estava com uma mochila nas costas

- Naruto, devolve o ...oi - Kiba entrou afobado na sala, e se dirigiu até o loiro, percebendo depois que não eram os únicos na sala

E a sala, voltou novamente o silencio, mas dessa vez não era um cômico, estava mais para um estranho, dos presentes e dos que acabaram de chegar, um momento de conhecer-se, a maioria das meninas e dos meninos se observavam, como se procurassem na mente algum fato que pudesse dizer que conhecia alguém, e de fato algumas garotas conheciam alguns presentes, e Hinata e Alici estavam mais vermelhas do que podiam, Hinata principalmente, a Hyuuga estava a ponto de desmaiar, ao ver olhares direcionados a ela

- Não acredito que não me avisou Gaara - Temari cruzou os braços zangada

- Se vamos ir por esse caminho Temari, você também não me avisou - Gaara disse calmamente, continuou parado no mesmo lugar e cruzou os braços encarando a irmã

- Mas você nunca se interessou em vir aqui - A Sabaku disse confusa

- Decidi vir, que eu sabia não é crime

- Ah é sim, toma - Pegou o telefone estendendo para o irmão - procura uma casa de praia, pousada, não sei, mas aqui não Gaara

Gaara continuou com a expressão de indiferença e Temari suspirou, sabia que o irmão não sairia, então pôs o telefone no ouvido

- Alô, é da agencia de alugueis?

* * *

><p>- Como assim não há vagas? Eu já liguei para todas as pousadas e casas - Temari já gritava ao telefone, passou a gritar desde á quinta ligação informando que ou não tinha vagas ou apenas uma ou duas, mesmo juntando uma vaga aqui e ali, não dava para todas<p>

- Isso não está dando certo - Suspirou, se virou olhando para a menina que continuava parada perto da porta - Não mordemos...quer dizer, não sem antes conhecer

Sorriu, Shiro olhou na direção da loira, e direcionou seu olhar para as meninas que estavam sentadas no sofá, logo depois olhou para o seu lado direito e seu

Irmão estava com o grupo de meninos, e ela estava sozinha, então caminhou em direção as meninas

- Não nós apresentamos direito sou a Aiya, essa é a Tiff,Lici,Ino,Hinatinh,Lou,Marie,Tooru,Yuuri,Roxy,Bezz,Temari,Jen,Haruka,Sully e Nodokinha – Dizia Aiya apontando para cada uma quando dizia o nome, e a cada uma que apontava, sorriam, conhecia quase todas que estavam ali presente – bem a maioria é um pouco maluca, mas são gente boa

- Prazer - Disse um pouco Timidamente – Shiro

As outras sorriram.

- Meninas - A Sabaku interrompeu o momento de confraternização das meninas, demostrando irritação - vamos ter que ficar aqui

- Que? - Apenas cinco meninas fizeram essa pergunta, o resto se calou, pensativas, e outras assustadas demais para dizer algo

- Não tem vagas, e aqui há quartos, dá para todas nós, e eles e ainda sobra - Disse Temari, não era a ideia a principio dela, que não haveria meninos, bem, pelo menos não morando na casa - Por favor meninas, agora que estamos todas juntas, seria horrível que só por isso fossemos embora e não aproveitarmos nossas férias

Temari suplicava com o olhar, e suplicar não era com a Sabaku no, então a maioria suspirou, derrotada, confirmando assim que ficariam

- Por favor Hina - Olhou para a Hyuuga que parecia estar em transe, Hinata olhou para Temari, abriu a boca, e voltou a fecha-la, suspirou e finalmente e disse

- T-tu-do bem - Gaguejou, assim como ela outras aceitaram a contra gosto, mas queriam ficar juntas, se divertir juntas, e não tinha alternativa

- Gaara - Chamou Temari, e o er uivo que estava sentado na cadeira de olhos fechados , braços cruzados, respondeu

- Não tenho nada contra, até porque vim com amigos meus - O Sabaku nem ao menos abriu os olhos ao responder a pergunta muda

- Bem não era a ideia a principio mas, vamos nós divertir - Disse Temari animada, os sorrisos foram inevitáveis

- Isso mesmo Temari-chan - Naruto colocou o braço no ombro de Temari, que o olhou zangada e com um olhar assassino - Ah, Temari-chan, não posso me juntar á diversão?

- Não - Respondeu a Sabaku tirando o braço do Uzumaki de seu ombro, Naruto diminuiu o sorriso, mas continuou com ele - E não venha com essa cara Uzumaki, que eu não caio nessa

- Tema, eu não me importo do Naruto estar com a gente - Aiya disse e levou um cotovelada de Jen - Ai

- Bem...na verdade eu também não - Disse Lou

- Não caiem nessa meninas, é o Naruto,Na-ru-to - Temari soletrou, mas as meninas a olhavam pedindo para o loiro ficar, era incrível como o loiro conseguia que todos confiassem nele - Tudo bem, tudo bem, ele pode ficar

As meninas sorriram, e o loiro sorriu

- Ei se ele pode ficar eu também posso - Disse Kiba, e Temari suspirou...não ia ser fácil

* * *

><p>- Estou fora - Disse a Sabaku, as coisas estavam ficando tensas, não que ela estive fugindo, longe disso, apenas queria ficar de telespectadora e ver o desenrolar da trama, jogar cartas até que fora uma boa ideia<p>

- Eu também – Ao contrario da outra, Lou parou porque Nodoka queria ir ao banheiro

- Dobro - Falou Sully sorrindo maliciosamente, estava ficando interessante

- Eu pago – Jen sorria do mesmo modo de Sully

- Estou dentro - Falou Naruto serio, coisa rara de ver o loiro serio, assim como ele permaneceram no jogo,Natsushi,Stephani,Mio,Haruka,Jen,Sully, Temari e Aiya

Estavam sentados na mesa mas apenas observando o jogo já que tinham saído dele e para entrar de novo teriam que esperar a rodada acabar, Ino,Kiba,e Tooru

O restante estavam na sala ou cozinha

- As coisas tomaram outro rumo não é mesmo? - Dizia Roxy, estava sentada no sofá na sala junto com Hinata,Alici,Tiff e Shiro, parecia que ali, no meio daquelas que quase não falavam e era tão ou mais tímida que ela, deixava Roxane mais a vontade para falar

- M-mas acho que vai ser divertido Roxane-san - Hinata disse baixinho

- Só Roxy, Hinata - Roxy sorriu, Hinata era mesmo tímida, pensou a garota, parecia mesmo que as ferias iam ser inesquecíveis, e continuou a conversar com a Hyuuga ou com ela mesma e uma Hyuuga como ouvinte, até ouvirem um barulho na porta, se levantou rapidamente do sofá um pouco assustada assim como as outras, Hinata soltou um gritinho de medo quando viu uma mão na maçaneta e a porta se abrindo fazendo assim aparecerem na sala imediatamente Sasori,Sasuke que estavam sentados na sala de estar, que é perto da sala, há Hyuuga um pouco assustada com a porta se abrindo meio que se protegeu agarrando o braço do Uchira que tinha parado do seu lado

* * *

><p>Gogo boys* - São homens que dançam em boates fazendo estriper ( me desculpe Bibi e Irmão da DarkHina-chan, não resisti)<p>

Konichiwa* - Oi,Olá

Algumas palavras que não expliquei no capitulo passado

Letherface* ( Face de couro) Já viram o massacre da serra elétrica? Então dizem que a historia é realmente real, não tenho total certeza então não posso afirmar qualquer historia a respeito de ser real, mas parece que sim

Jason* o Jason vocês sabem né pessoal? Lembram da musiquinha " Jason vai te pegar"

* rindo aqui* ignorem, ignorem, enfim é o cara com a mascara de jogador de hoquei que morreu afogado e mata geral e que já foi no espaço

* * *

><p>Bem pessoal, acho que eu escrevi bastante dessa vez, foi meio que para compensar a demora, acho que não deu certo, mas enfim, demorei porque tinha dado uma parada porque estou em fase final na escola, finalmente tchau a escola esse ano, e sempre no final tem uns passeios da escola como se fosse uma despedida, na verdade é uma já que eu não vou fazer formatura, e ainda tinha o ENEM, fala serio gente, falar nisso me deprime, além de eu ter passado sete respostas que estavam certas minhas, erradas para o cartão resposta do ENEM, ainda teve o caso de anularem 13 questões da prova amarela, e adivinhem, minha prova é a amarela, legal não? Se eu tiver alguma sorte, ela me ama mesmo...mas bem, um aviso a Fic é de fichas e também do casal Sasuke e Hinata, eu queria fazer uma historia dos dois, mas também queria uma de fichas, então acabei por juntar as duas, como são duas coisas em uma, vou focar nas duas, às vezes pode dar muito Sasuke e Hinata, assim como ser um capitulo inteiramente do pessoal das fichas, vou tentar balancear as duas coisas, então espero realmente que tenham gostado desse capitulo, e não coloquei qual era o jogo porque fiquei em duvida, talvez poste no próximo capitulo qual ele era<p>

E postaria nesse capitulo algumas fotos de uma casa que eu achei boa para ser da Fic, mas o capitulo que tinha escrito com as fotos foi apagado, culpa do meu irmão que formatou o pc, vou ver se consigo á achar de novo, para dar mais imaginação, o que acham?

Ah postaria no sábado, mas acabei apagando já que tive que limpar a sala lá do colégio (não, não é um castigo, não pinchei à escola) faz parte de uma das tarefas da gincana, a qual eu estou participando, ah e também não é espirito esportivo, é porque vale três pontos em todas as matérias, mas enfim

E qualquer coisa me add no msn e me procurem se quiserem dar ideia conversar, ser perturbado...bem, qualquer coisa mesmo

Nós vemos no próximo capitulo

Bjs Minna

Até


	4. Em família

**Naruto não me pertence à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanfic de fichas fechadas.**

**Aviso¹: Ao decorrer da Fanfic pode aparecer linguajar improprio ou insinuação de sexo**

**Aviso²: Essa fanfic é uma Fic de fichas assim como tem como casal Uchira Sasuke e Hyuuga Hinata**

**Aviso³: Trata-se de uma Fanfic sem fins lucrativos, feita apenas para a minha e a sua diversão.**

* * *

><p>A Hyuuga segurava o braço do Uchira. No começo agarrou um pouco forte, como se o Uchira pode-se fugir e a deixar desprotegida, mas ao contrario do que pensava Sasuke pareceu não se importar, continuando parado ao seu lado e então o agarre ao braço do moreno se tornou leve, agora ela só o segurava enquanto um ar de surpresa a invadia seu ser, Sasuke estava ao seu lado certo? Então quem era aquele homem que adentrara a sala tão parecido com Sasuke, era uma copia mais velha e com algumas modificações. O moreno mais novo possuía os cabelos negros arrepiados, o homem parado a alguns passos da porta tinha os cabelos negros e lisos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, assim como ele possuía marcas abaixo dos olhos. Os dois eram de fato diferentes em alguns aspectos, mas estava claro que os dois eram parecidos.<p>

O moreno mais velho sorriu, andando um pouco mais para frente sem deixar de segurar o braço do amigo que estava por cima de seu ombro, dizendo logo após:

- Então era aqui que estava, irmãozinho.

- Irmão... – Começou Roxy, olhando de Sasuke ao moreno mais velho.

-... Zinho – Terminou Lici, olhando surpresa para Sasuke

- Irmãozinho? Itachi porque me trouxe para sua casa? – Perguntou o garoto que o Uchira carregava

- Porra Kankuro, fica sóbrio – O homem que estava ao lado do Sabaku disse, dando um cascudo no mesmo

- Hidan, seu desgraçado – Brandou Kankuro esticando a mão que lhe restara, em uma vão tentativa de bater no albino, que deu um passo para trás e riu da tentativa frustrada de Kankuro.

- Parem com isso – Disse o loiro que estava encostado no batente da porta. Apesar do pedido a expressão calma do loiro de madeixas longas presas em um rabo de cavalo alto com uma mexa loira caindo sobre seu olho azul esquerdo denunciava que o loiro não se importava muito sobre os dois se baterem.

- Não foi você mesmo que bebeu com ele? – O moreno de cabelos castanhos claros e longos, entrou na sala, olhando para Deidara, e que tinha olhos já tão conhecidos que gerou surpresa nas meninas presentes, eram de uma cor perolada.

A surpresa da jovem Hyuuga aumentou assim que reconheceu a voz e o seu dono, e arregalou levemente os olhos, sendo igualmente a surpresa do outro Hyuuga assim que a avistará.

- Hinata – Falou o Hyuuga olhando para a garota que entreabriu os lábios, dizendo:

- Neji-niisan

- O que faz aqui? – A pergunta de Neji veio rápida e firme, fazendo Hinata se encolher um pouco. E foi só aí que Neji percebeu que ela agarrava o braço de Sasuke, e encarou o moreno que devolvia o olhar, totalmente indiferente.

- Então estamos em família – Kankuro sorriu um tanto embriagado

- Com toda certeza – A Sabaku disse, saindo no corredor e adentrando a sala.

- Temari! – O Sabaku mais velho olhou surpreso para a irmã

- Não está tão surpreso quanto eu há umas horas atrás, ah antes que me esqueça, Gaara está aqui.

- Gaara? – Perguntou ainda mais surpreso tirando o braço que estava por cima do ombro de Itachi

- Sim Gaara, e mais alguns amigos... Droga Kankuro porque não avisou?

- Se serve de consolo você também...

- Eu sei, eu também não avisei – Falou suspirando, antecipando a fala do irmão – Mas como adivinharia? Você estava em uma viagem de negócios e Gaara na empresa, bem segundo a mim estavam.

- E eu estava – Falou o moreno. E Temari cruzou os braços, descrente – Terminamos mais cedo e nosso pai disse que poderia ir para onde quisesse depois de terminada a viagem, provavelmente a mamãe expulsou Gaara da empresa, por nunca parar de trabalhar. Se não acredita em mim, Shikamaru e Pain estão aqui.

Temari olhou para os presentes na sala identificando logo após o moreno que havia se sentado no sofá separado das meninas, parecendo dormir com a cabeça jogada para trás e olhos fechados, e o ruivo que estava encostado no batente da porta e retornou seu olhar, agora mais amistoso para o irmão.

- Tudo bem... Mas vocês poderiam ser um pouco mais comunicativos – Ela suspirou novamente

- Acho que perdi meu celular – Kankuro sorriu, confirmando assim a afirmativa de sua irmã que era a dele ter perdido o mesmo.

- Já sabia, agora acho que você também pretende ficar não é mesmo?

* * *

><p>- Então basicamente foi isso que aconteceu – Disse roxane para as meninas que escutavam atentas seu relado que acontecerá a uns minutos atrás<p>

- Nossa. Que reviravolta – Falou Jen surpresa – E a Hinata está agora lá fora conversando com o primo?

- Sim, logo depois de confirmado a permanência do irmão da Temari e dos amigos também, o seu primo a chamou – Falou Shiroi. Ela já estava começando a familiarizar-se com as garotas por isso estava ali naquela espaçosa cozinha sentada na mesa do balcão localizando ao centro da cozinha bebendo suco de laranja junto com as meninas, bem junto com algumas.

- Teremos mais companhia então – Haruka disse fechando a porta da geladeira duplex em que pegara a jarra de água e se sentara novamente.

- Meninas, precisamos comprar doces, ou faze-los, porque Temari só comprou coisas saudáveis – Mio revirava o armário de mantimentos em formato retangular e de vidro, podendo assim ver seu conteúdo.

- Bem... Estávamos jogando na sala de jogos quando Temari se levantou dizendo ter ouvido vozes e fomos junto com ela, encontrando aquelas pessoas na sala - Tooru deu de ombros, bebendo um gole de seu suco.

- Homens você quer dizer, homens bem bonitos – Sully sorriu maliciosa, bebericando mais uma golada do suco – Aliais, colocou vodca aqui Louise?

- Eu? Não, não fiz nenhuma bebida – Lou sorriu.

- São homens bonitos – Falou Jen, acompanhando o sorriso de Sully.

- E que homens, o grupo do outro irmão da Temari não está nada mau também – Haruka sorria igualmente maliciosa.

- Meninas – Disse Lici corada, sendo acompanhada por Shiro e Tooru.

- Seu irmão também não fica atrás Shiro - Bezz sorriu, mas começou a rir pela a expressão de descrença por parte da Ryuuzaki.

- Agora falando sério, não acham que Temari está demorando? E ainda não resolvemos sobre os quartos – Natsuhi respirava rápido, era o resultado das risadas que dera.

- Realmente ainda não conversamos sobre isso – Tiffany disse sorrindo, acostumará rápido com as moças.

- Então vamos – Jennifer pulou da bancada em que estava sentada indo em direção à porta – Vocês não vem?

* * *

><p>Sentada em uma poltrona de madeira, na cor verde com a tabela clássica pequena de madeira escura separando da outra poltrona que estava seu irmão, conversavam a um bom tempo, sobre negócios e banalidades, algumas vezes é claro Temari levantava a voz, mas nada que Kankuro não poderia aguentar.<p>

Na mesma sala que estavam os irmãos, também residiam os rapazes, separados nos três sofás de cinco lugares de cor branca, eram confortantes de formato quadrado, as almofadas coloridas ficavam no canto dos mesmo dando cor ao sofá branco, o tapete branco com um desenho de espiral vermelho dando mais cor ao ambiente branco das paredes e chão, uma televisão presa à parede de oitenta e duas polegadas que faria inveja a qualquer cinema.

- Temari – Disseram as meninas um pouco mais alto pelo volume do som da televisão, a Sabaku olhou a tempo de ver as garotas chegarem até ela.

- Desculpe a intromissão, mas estávamos conversando em como seria a divisão dos quartos – Disse Sully.

- Conversávamos sobre isso também, aqui tem quarto para todos nós, o segundo andar só é de quartos com dois corredores com oito quartos cada,quatro quartos possuiem banheiro e dois separados, nesse andar de baixo ainda tem cinco quartos com três banheiros separados, não vai ser um problema a Ino ainda ficará sozinha fiquem tranquilas – A Sabaku sorriu.

- Ei! - Fez a Yamanaka

- Tenho uma pergunta – Falou Kankuro, e as meninas o olharam, quando viu que a atenção das moças estava nele continuou – São seis e meia agora, decidiram o que vão fazer?

- Como? – Perguntou Bezz, não entendeu o que o garoto queria dizer, as outras também não... Bem, algumas tinham uma leve resposta

- Chegamos quase agora e vocês um pouco mais cedo, o que vão fazer mais tarde?

- Kankuro – Reprovou Temari, e o irmão riu.

- Por deus, não se trata disso, falava sobre o jantar – Disse o garoto que agora sorria, mas a resposta do mesmo não convencerá a irmã, conhecia o Sabaku mais velho.

- Hm. Acho que tenho uma ideia, podemos preparar aqui mesmo temos material para isso – Falou Mio sorrindo.

- Concordo, estamos um pouco cansadas e acho que sair agora não seria uma boa ideia – Tiff disse.

- Concordo também – Disseram os irmãos Sabaku juntos

- Provavelmente Gaara também concorda, o próprio responderia se saísse daquele escritório – Temari suspirou. O irmão entrará no escritório logo depois de se falarem e não sairá. O que seria pouco provável sair, já que o escritório possuía um frigobar.

- E então... Mãos a obra – Sayuri sorriu, iria ser divertido

* * *

><p>- Meninas onde está as panelas? – Perguntou Tooru, abrindo os armários brancos da cozinha.<p>

- Quinto armário de baixo a esquerda – Falou Temari chorando

- É cortar cebola não é moleza – Bezz sorriu

- Calada – Uma lagrima rolou pelo rosto da loira, o que só fez aumentar o sorriso de Stephani.

- Hm. Está muito bom – Shiroi sorriu, e Lici que tinha a colher com os restos do molho que Shiro provará.

- Posso provar também? – Falou Lou indo até as meninas e provando o molho o aprovando – Está muito bom para uma não italiana que não sabia a receita há minutos atrás

Alici corou, agradecida e sorriu.

- A proposito o que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Temari, ainda cortando as cebolas.

- Espaguete á italiana, Arroz á brasileira e almôndegas – Respondeu a Perrou sorrindo – É rápido, fácil e gostoso.

- Você é talentosa – Roxy sorriu.

- Não se deixe enganar Roxy, a comida pode ser terrível – Aiya riu o que fez Marie a encarar com uma falsa magoa – Brincadeira, brincadeira é muito boa.

- Deixe só Nodoka a ouvir, vai te perturbar até se desculpar – Louise sorriu – Aproposito cadê ela?

Olhou para os lados e não viu a pequenina

- Nodoka... Nodoka – Chamou procurando pela menina.

- Eu vi a Annie com um garoto moreno – Disse Jen

- Garoto moreno? – Perguntou a menina

- U-hum.

- Não era um que veio com Sasuke-kun? – Disse a Yamanaka, segundos depois Marie não estava mais no recinto.

- Ela vai mata-lo – Aiya riu

- E assim perdemos a chef – Temari terminou de cortar as cebolas

- Quem é Annie? – Perguntou Tooru

- A filha da Lou – Respondeu Ino picando os alhos no maior cuidado e lentamente, com medo de esmaga-los e o cheiro dele ficar em suas mãos, a loira poderia ter um ataque se se soube que suas mãos já cheiravam a alho.

- Pensei tê-la ouvido chama-la de Nodoka – Falou Roxy confusa

- E chamou, nós chamamos assim, dificilmente a chamamos pelo nome de batismo só quando estamos preocupadas – Temari respondeu.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Natsuhi

- Bem. Não conversamos muito sobre o passado, porque ele sempre tem um lado negro, sabemos da historia de Louise, e como ele foi doloroso,quando ela veio morar junto com a gente adotamos um nome ocidental a Nodoka, também queríamos dar um para ela mais respondia mesmo que descontraída que não queria um, Nodoka sempre gostou que a chamasse assim, e hoje acho que se a chamamos de Annie ela nós olhará com estranheza – Temari sorria relembrar o passado a lembrava de tantas aventuras que se meteram.

- E Annie Marie de Perrou virou Nodoka – Concluiu Ino

- Mas porque Nodoka? – Tooru tornou a perguntar, era uma historia um pouco complicada.

- Nodoka significa tranquila, calma, quieta e ela era tudo isso, ficava sentada o tempo todo se dissessem que era para ficar, brincava às vezes até sozinha e raramente chorava, acabou por apelidarmos de Nodoka – A Nakamura sorriu, lembrando que agora Annie estava bem mais levada, correndo por tudo quanto é lugar e sorrisos a todo instante e pensando bem, ela preferiria "Nodoka" Assim.

E todas ficaram caladas pensando em seus próprios passados, para logo depois as conversas, sorrisos e risos voltarem ao ambiente.

- Estão mesmo trabalhando? Ouvi risos – Tanaka entrou descontraído no local, sendo acompanhado por Sasori e Deidara.

- É o que acontece quando ficamos entre amigos – Temari sorriu

- Precisam de ajuda? – Perguntou Sasori, e embora a voz dele tenha saído desinteressada, as garotas puderam perceber que o Akasuna estava mesmo disposto a ajudar.

- Sabe fazer arroz á brasileira? É que a chef se mandou – Falou Haruka e o ruivo olhou em volta

- Hm. Não sei o Arroz á brasileira, mas arroz sim – O loiro andou até a menina e ela lhe estendeu um avental amarelo.

- Seicchirou não é? – Perguntou Natsuhi, e o garoto balançou a cabeça confirmando – Pode dar uma ajuda a Ino? Do jeito que ela está picando estes alhos nunca serão cortados

- Akasuka-san, pode nós ajudar com as almôndegas? – Perguntou Temari

- Uau! – Sully disse rindo algum tempo depois dos meninos começarem a ajudar – São melhores que nós.

* * *

><p>- Nodoka, Nodoka, Nodoka – Lou abria as portas do corredor do primeiro piso, chamando à pequena. Segundo suas amigas e os próprios rapazes que se encontravam na sala, o garoto que estava com sua filha era Kiba.<p>

Abriu a quarta porta e não a encontrou, iria matar o rapaz ah se ia, e ouviu risadas reconhecendo uma delas indo em direção as ultimas portas do corredor. E Marie ficou surpresa, assim que abriu a porta do quarto, que possuía um único sofá de cinco lugares de cor azul escura, com uma televisão de sessenta e duas polegadas pregada à parede que passava desenho no momento, e um tapete branco felpudo ocupando quase todo o chão da sala, e enfeitando também no canto da sala tinha uma cortina branca que escondia a janela que se via os fundos da casa. Não era pela beleza do cômodo que Lou estava surpresa mais sim com os presentes. Kiba estava sentado no tapete felpudo com sua filha ao seu lado, assistindo a risadas o desenho que passava na Tevê e Naruto no sofá que ria igual aos dois sentados no tapete.

- Marie – Chamou a menina que olhou no mesmo instante para a mãe, por ela raramente a chamar assim.

- Mamãe – A pequenina correu até ela e abraçou-lhe as pernas

- Ah! Oi... Espero que não tenha se importado que tenhamos pego a Nodoka, ela parecia tão entediada na cozinha e os rapazes estavam vendo o campeonato na Tevê, então viemos ver desenho aqui – O Inuzuca sorriu se levantando do chão

A Perrou até começaria uma boa dose de insultos para com o moreno, se não visse que quando chegará, sua menina sorria e que a intenção dele fora boa, e a pequenina parecia realmente entediada na cozinha, e ninguém podia dar-lhe atenção, nem a mesma prestará atenção quando Nodoka havia saído da cozinha.

- Tudo bem... Só avise na próxima vez, senti vontade de bater em alguém – Louise disse pondo a pequena que estava no seu colo no chão – Agora tenho que voltar e ajudar as meninas

- Não mamãe, fica, fica 'ati – Falou a pequena Perrou.

- Mas eu tenho que voltar meu amor – Se abaixou, passando a mão sob a cabeleira negra e longa da filha.

- Bem. Se quiser pode ficar – Kiba sorriu, voltando a se sentar no tapete.

E Lou viu que seria impossível resistir aos olhos cheios de esperança e inocência da sua filha

- Tudo bem, mas apenas um pouco – Ela sorriu, e a pequena a puxou pela mão se sentando ao lado de Kiba e sua mãe ao seu lado.

Louise achou engraçado, a risada do loiro barulhento que ao menos a cumprimentou, pois o loirinho olhava vidrado para a Tevê, o moreno que estava ao lado de sua filha e que tentava inutilmente entender a fala da menina, que às vezes desviava o olhar do desenho falava algumas palavras, na sua língua, com o moreno que não entendia e olhava suplicante para a moça traduzir para ele o que a menina dissera. E o tempo realmente passou rápido e apenas um pouco virou muito mais.

* * *

><p>- Hm. Isso está muito bom – Falou Kaoru – Tem certeza que minha irmã ajudou também?<p>

Ele riu diante da irmã.

- Fique tranquilo, não coloquei veneno na sua comida, a sua era o quinto prato não é? Ou será o Sexto... hum... – Shiro sorriu para o irmão

- Está realmente muito bom – Disse o Tanaka colocando mais uma garfada na boca

- Você ajudou muito – A Yamanaka sorriu para o garoto

- Aproposito você queria cortar o alho ou amacia-lo? – Seicchi sorriu e Ino mudou de expressão

- Eu não gosto do cheiro de alho, a não ser que ele já esteja dourado – A Yamanaka virou o rosto, ofendida, embora esse não tenha sido o proposito de começo do rapaz.

- D-desculpe novamente não ter ajudado – Hinata disse de cabeça baixa. Passará o tempo todo do lado de fora da casa conversando com Neji sobre a sua "Irresponsabilidade" em vir a um lugar quase deserto sem seguranças

- Não tem nada disso Hinata, você preparou o almoço sozinha nós que ainda estamos em divida com você – Falou Tooru sorrindo gentil para a Hyuuga que estava sentada ao seu lado na imensa mesa da sala de jantar com tampo em vidro, com dose cadeiras de cada lado em corino branco com pés em madeira e base em madeira escura, sendo iluminada pelo grande lustre que estava ao meio da sala de jantar a clareando quando a luz solar não iluminava a sala, pois ela possuía uma janela de dimensões grandes e que agora estava coberta por uma cortina leve quase transparente branca. A sala estava agora mais enfeitada pelas comidas que estavam sobre a mesa e que desapareceriam rapidamente se fosse depender de alguns meninos e meninas.

- Mas... mas mesmo assim – Disse a Hyuuga ainda de cabeça baixa

- Hinata come, garanto que não está ruim – Roxy sorriu para Hinata.

- Come Hinata-chan, está delicioso – O Uzumaki disse também olhando para a menina. Que finalmente levantou a cabeça e começou a comer, ficando com as bochechas coradas dizendo logo após:

- Delicioso

- Está bem melhor que muita comida de hotel, meus parabéns – Itachi levantou sua taça e solveu logo após um gole do vinho.

- Onde achou o vinho? – Perguntou Hidan olhando para o Uchira que estava do outro lado da mesa três cadeiras a sua direita

- Shikamaru – Respondeu o Uchira sorrindo, Hidan e Deidara olharam para o moreno que comia tranquilamente.

- Poderia ter tido para nós também – Hidan disse ainda olhando para o moreno

- Seria problemático, essa é uma das razões de estarmos aqui – O Nara voltou a comer e o albino também.

- Podem ser bonitos, mas são um pouco estranhos – Mio riu cochichando para Lici que estava ao seu lado, de algum jeito a Nekomata gostou do jeito dos rapazes. E Alici ao seu lado automaticamente olhou em direção aos garotos e o Hyuuga que olhava para a prima olhou em sua direção e a menina abaixou a cabeça olhando para o chão rapidamente, não vendo assim o sorriso de lado que tomou os lábios do rapaz.

- Estava ótimo, desculpe, estou cansada – Roxy se levantou da mesa com a intenção de pegar o prato, mas o olhar de negativa da Sabaku a fez parar.

- Não, não. Vai descansar Roxy pode deixar que limpamos, é sério - Falou Temari sob o olhar relutante da menina.

- Pode ir está cansada – Disse Lou – Vou ajudar, porque não terminei mais cedo.

- E-eu vou ficar – Hinata falou timidamente, Temari ainda tentou ser contra mais o jeitinho doce de Hinata acabou por deixar.

- Vou ajudar também – Kaoru disse para a surpresa da irmã. Minutos depois de acabarem de comer, restaram apenas Hinata, Tooru, Bezz, Kaoru, Tiff e Pain que começaram a recolher a louça e irem em direção à cozinha.

* * *

><p>- Nada mal – Falou Seicchirou assim que abriu a porta de seu quarto no segundo andar. O quarto possuía uma cama de casal media, seu lençóu era branco, com um cobertor negro por cima, e dois travesseiros com uma almofada grande recostada por cima dos dois de cor azul contratando com os travesseiros brancos, o quarto tinha uma mesa cabeceira do outro lado da cama no canto entre a parede e a cama, com um telefone sem fio por cima dela e um abajur branco, um guarda roupa grande que ocupava metade do quarto de cor negra de portas deslizantes, o chão era branco como a parede e para decorar um tapete de cor marfim que cobria uma parte do recinto. O garoto se jogou na cama, caindo de costas, fechando os olhos sentindo a maciez da cama, e o sono começou a abater-lhe.<p>

* * *

><p>- Caminha – A Nakamura se jogou na cama de casal igualmente parecida com o de Seicchi, mas sua coberta sendo branca assim como todo o recinto sendo só ela a parte "Colorida", mas possuía um banheiro, e uma pequena varanda que se olhava a frente da casa. Sempre que ela ia com Temari a aquela casa ficava naquele quarto e não foi poucas vezes, gostava da vista. Sentou-se na cama divagando sobre o passado e levantou-se para tomar banho mais um girar na maçaneta e a porta se abrindo a impediu. Ela encarou o "Intruso", assim como ele a encarou.<p>

- Você – Disse a menina olhando para o ruivo que retribuiu o olhar, o ruivo que não comparecerá ao jantar porque estava trancado no escritório trabalhando, coisa que não devia já que estava de "férias" não por vontade do mesmo, mas mesmo assim eram férias.

- Acho que está no meu quarto – Disse o Sabaku indiferente.

- Seu? – Aiya reprimiu uma risada.

- Sim Temari tomou o que era para ser meu e não parecia disposta a devolver quando falei com ela – Gaara não se moveu desde que abrirá a porta do quarto

- E porque acha que o quarto é seu? – O encarou igualmente indiferente, o rapaz a deixava assim a fazia mudar de personalidade ficando até fria às vezes, não se davam desde quando se conheceram na festa de quinze anos de Temari por uma coisa até boba, havia ido dançar com Gaara por insistência da Sabaku e mesmo contrariado Gaara também foi, mas Aiya pisará em seu pé e segundo ela o garoto a respondeu rudemente ao que ela se desculpou e ele a ignorou e saíra da pista deixando a garota sozinha, e ela tomou uma antipatia pelo ruivo que devolvia na mesma moeda.

- Porque em parte a casa é minha

- Se não me engano a mais quartos nessa casa – Falou ela sarcástica. A verdade era que o Sabaku queria aquele não só pelo banheiro mais também pela varanda, olhar o céu o distraia, coisa difícil de acontecer com ele, Temari havia pegado o quarto com a outra varanda, sobrando só aquele em que se encontrava a moça.

- E há, mas esse é o mais apropriado.

- Pós saiba que não vou sair – A Nakamura voltou a se sentar na cama e cruzar as pernas e os braços, encarando o ruivo desafiante, e o ruivo devolvendo o olhar.

É... Não iria ser fácil

.

.

.

.

Continua

* * *

><p>Ufa! Dez paginas do Word pessoal, morri aqui. Peço desculpas pela demora (está virando corriqueiro não) e não vou justificar minha falta, pós tenho culpa e a assumo, mas deixando um pouco de lado, é o primeiro capitulo do ano, espero que tenham gostado.<p>

Dessa vez consegui dá uma detalhada de alguns lugares a cozinha ainda não detalhei porque vou fazê-lo no capitulo seguinte, e mais alguns detalhes no capitulo seguinte também. Contarei partes da historia de cada um também, não de todos no próximo.

Bjs

Até o próximo que espero não demorar muito.


End file.
